Christmas Together
by melissaadams22
Summary: The Bridger's first Christmas together. PG13 for mild violence


Hey everyone; below is another story in my seaQuest life.  Hope you like it. Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SeaQuest or any of the characters.  They belong to Amblin Entertainment and I thank them for creating them for me to play around with.  
  
Christmas Together  
  
By: Melissa Adams  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas was bent over a microscope at the Sea Mammals Memorial Research Facility in England (SMMRF).  He was so centred on his work that he didn't hear anyone enter the lab. Lucas was watching the nuclei of a tissue sample split in two when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped up and spun around.  
  
"Whoa, Lucas.  Take it easy." Said Captain Nathan Bridger.  "Kristin just sent me to get you and remind you that we are having dinner together at the house today.  Why are you so jumpy?  Is something wrong?"  
  
Lucas had calmed down and looked over at the Cap, "No sir.  I am just a little on edge with this research is all.  Sorry about startling you like that."  He said while turning back to his microscope.  
  
"That's okay but let's stop whatever it is you're doing.  If we're late for dinner you can just imagine the lecture we'll get.  Now come on before you get me into trouble with Kristin too and I don't need any help.  I can get into enough with her without any help from you."  Bridger said while shooting Lucas a quick grin.  
  
Lucas got up and started towards the door while saying, "Yeah I know.  The one you had last week was a great one, kept me up until after midnight.  I still can't believe you thought it would be okay to agree to be away for Christmas Day as long as you stayed in until Christmas Eve.  What were you thinking?" he asked while shaking his head.  
  
Nathan came over and spoke while Lucas was getting on his coat, hat and gloves.  "Well if the UEO had their way I would already be gone.  If I had to go I figured that Kris would be grateful that I hid until after Christmas Eve at least." He smirked.  
  
As Lucas pulled on his mittens he just rolled his eyes at the Captain that said; yeah right!  They went outside and began their trek to the Westphalen Manor, which was not the usual pleasant trip since it had snowed an additional 6 inches since Lucas had headed out to the facility that morning.  It really surprised him how easily he seemed to have taken up doing research with his mom since deciding to leave SeaQuest with her.  At first he struggled with how to tell his dad that he wanted to live on the Mainland with his mom but to his surprise his dad jumped at the idea at knowing that both he and Kristin would be safe.  In answer to there actions Captain Bridger had requested to be transferred to a land assignment in England at the end of the year, which meant that this last assignment on Christmas Day was the last aboard SeaQuest, then he and his mom and dad could be a normal family.  
  
Nathan and Lucas approached the house and stopped and admired all the Christmas lights and decorations that the three of them and the 4 house staff members had put up over the week.  It was absolutely gorgeous, right down to Santa in his sleigh on the front lawn.  As they mounted the steps to the front porch you could hear the soft sounds of Silent Night coming from inside the house.  Kristin had always insisted that Christmas music be playing from the first of December until New Year's.  She said it was a tradition that both her mother and father had always liked and she was going to continue it.  
  
Despite the size of the house as they entered it always amazed both of them how quiet it could be without a whole lot of people there.  The servants had left early that morning in order to spent the holidays with their families and that left only Nathan, Lucas and Kristin in the house till the 28th of December.  And on top of that Nathan would be leaving in a few hours to complete this one last mission as Captain of the SeaQuest.  So Kristin and Lucas would be alone in the house for a whole 4 days.  Lucas wondered if they would drive each other crazy by the time the staff got back.  
  
They approached the kitchen and recoiled at the amount of food they saw.  There was turkey, ham, stuffing, potatoes, gravy, biscuits, green beans, corn, and at least 3 types of salads plus assorted pies, cakes, puddings and deserts.  Standing over the stove stirring something in a big silver pot was Doctor Kristin Westphalen.  Her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail and wearing a heavy red sweater and blue jeans she looked almost angelic to both Nathan and Lucas.  Kristin chose that second to turn around and saw the boys.  
  
"Well it's about time you two got back.  I thought I was going to have to send the hounds after you.  He was still working in that lab wasn't he Nathan?"  
  
Nathan came over to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate embrace and kissed her,  "Yes, dear.  He was bent over that microscope of his just studying away."  He cast a glance at Lucas who just gave him one of those; thanks a lot Cap looks.  
  
Kristin came over and gave Lucas a quick kiss on the forehead before telling him to go and wash up while Nathan helped her get dinner on the table.  Lucas took the offered escape and quickly scurried out of the kitchen.  After he was gone Kristin turned to Nathan and gave him one of those Westphalen glares that he knew so well.  
  
"Well are you going to help or just stand there and stare all day?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Nathan said and began picking up and caring bowls of food into the dining room that was located down from the kitchen.   
  
Lucas met the Cap coming in with his last bowl of food and took a seat in between Nathan and Kristin.  After everyone was situated they joined hands and gave thanks before beginning their meal.  They made small talk as they ate and the time for Nathan to leave approached.  Finally it was time for him to go.  He got up and approached the front hallway where he had left his coat and boots.  Kristin and Lucas followed him and they stood in awkward silence as he got ready to go.  He finally came over and grasped both Lucas and Kristin in hugs and told them how he wished he didn't have to go.  
  
"We know Nathan.  But just think this is the last time.  Once you get back we can have all the family time we want.  That kind of makes it worth leaving and seeing you leave." Kristin said while trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Yeah dad, don't worry.  Mom and I will be fine and we'll see you in a week.  We'll have the biggest party to celebrate your return and then we can have a lot of together time from now on." Lucas said with a smile.  
  
Nathan tried to smile but just said, "Yeah I know but you know right this minute I hate my job.  I'm going to miss you both so much."  
  
Kristin and Lucas both looked up at him with tears in their eyes and he came over and gave Lucas a big hug.  Lucas hugged him back and then watched as he approached his mom.  Lucas chose that moment to head back into the dining room and give them some time alone.  
  
Nathan wrapped his arms around Kristin's waist and pulled her as close to him as he could get.  "God Kris, I hate to leave you like this.  I wish I could just not go or take you and Lucas with me."  
  
Kristin smiled and looked deep into his eyes before saying, "I know Nathan, I know.  I wish you didn't have to go too but you do and there's nothing that can change that.  We will just have to think about what we will do once you get back."  
  
Nathan just nodded and leaned in and gave Kristin the most powerful kiss that he could give and then stepped back and picked up his duffel back and walked out the door.  
  
Kristin walked back into the dining room and saw Lucas eating again.  She stared at him a second and laughed, "Honestly Lucas, where do you put all that food?"  
  
Lucas took another bite of ham before answering, "Hey mom, a man gets hungry when he skips lunch.  Oops."  He knew he did it now and regretted it before he even finished saying it.   
  
His mom had told him to grab something to eat at the lad if he was going to stay gone there all day and he had promised but had gotten so wrapped up in research that he just forgot.  
  
Kristin looked over at him with a look of pure shock and disappointment.  "Young man, I thought I told you that if you wanted to work in the lab this afternoon you had to eat lunch and you promised me you would.  Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you?  Don't you know that if you don't eat properly that you can get sick and then where would you be?"  
  
Lucas just looked over and smiled.  In between bites of green beans and potatoes he said, "Besides my mom's a doctor.  I mean how much more safe can I get, right?"  Lucas giggled over at her but instantly knew it was the wrong answer.  
  
Kristin just fumed.  He hated it when people were so carefree with their own health, especially when it was someone she cared about and who should know better, and Lucas was both.  "You know just because I am a doctor doesn't mean that you can ignore your own good sense.  Your body gets hungry for a reason and common sense ought to tell you that when it growls at you then you listen to it"  
  
Lucas just listened to his mom go on and on.  His eating habits where a constant source of trouble between he and his mom.  Finally he registered that his mom said to come into the kitchen and help her do the dishes.  Lucas jumped up and ran ahead of her; thankful for anything that would change the unpleasant subject of the last 10 minutes.  
  
About an hour later Kristin and Lucas had finished the dishes.  Kristin headed for the stairs to go to bed, since it was almost midnight but Lucas was making a beeline for the living room to watch the vid.   
  
"No you don't, Lucas." Kristin said as she mounted the first step and turned to face him.  "Come on, it's let time for bed.  I want you rested because I know if you don't get enough sleep you are going to drive me crazy tomorrow.  So let's go, bedtime young man."  
  
"Oh man." Lucas moaned as he followed his mom upstairs and headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed.  Normally he would have just went to his room and played on the Internex for a while but that didn't' work when his parents decided it was time for bed.  Despite his age they still felt the need to tuck him in and check on him on occasion.  
  
Getting done in the bathroom he headed for his bedroom and crawled into bed waiting for his mom to come in and tuck him in.  As it turns out he didn't have to wait long before he saw her silhouetted at the door.   
  
She came over to him while saying, "Good I'm glad that you didn't argue with me for once.  Lucas I know you get mad at me when I harp on you about things like not eating lunch or wearing your gloves or other things that I tend to harp on but I only do it because I love you.  I don't' want to see you sick or hurt, even if I can fix it I still don't like to see it happen.  Do you understand?" she asked as she pushed a blond lock of hair out of his face.  
  
"Yeah mom I do.  I know you only worry about me and I appreciate it but I am still learning what it is like to have anyone worry over me.  I understand why you harp on that kind of stuff but then again I am a teenager and if I didn't give you things to harp on me about what would you do with your time?" he asked while shooting her a goofy lopsided grin.  
  
Kristin just leaned down and ruffled his hair, "Oh you are so smart!"  She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and then went out while shutting the light off on the way.  
  
About 4am  
  
Lucas awoke to the sounds of someone moving around downstairs.  He sat up in bed and shook himself awake while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  Maybe he had dreamed it or something.  All of a sudden he heard it again.  He got up and pulled his robe over his pyjamas and headed for his mom's bedroom only to meet her in the hallway heading for his room.   
  
"Did you hear something downstairs mom?"  
  
"Yeah, I did.  Let's go see but you stay back and behind me." She said still wanting to protect her son.  
  
They tiptoed downstairs with Lucas following his mom, although silently he wished she would let him lead.  They got to the bottom of the stairs and heard it again.  It was coming from the living room.  They moved toward the corner where they could peer into the room without being seen and looked around the corner.  
  
Moving through the living room removing various items and placing them in a bag he was carrying was a man dressed in a black hood, shirt and jeans.  We're being robbed Lucas thought to himself.  I'm the man of the house and I should do something.  Before his mom could stop him he marched around the corner to confront the unwelcome stranger.  
  
"Hey what do you think you are doing?"  
  
The man turned around and the sudden eruption of noise and pulled a knife out of his pants.  He lunged at Lucas intending to bury the knife in his side but fortunately for Lucas he managed to side step his attacker and was only grazed, although it was still painful.  As the attacker recovered from being thrown off balance by Lucas' sudden movements he turned in time to see a punch being thrown his way.  He ducks it and lands the kid with one of his own.  After seeing that he connected with Lucas' jaw the attacker ran from the house out the front door where he had come in.  
  
Kristin had recovered enough from being thrown while trying to get the attacker away from Lucas to go over to him.  Please God let him be all right she thought as she reached down and placed her hand against his throat feeling for his pulse.  She could feel the steady beat of his heart and he seemed to be coming around.  He tried to sit up his mom's hands on his shoulders kept him pinned to the floor.  
  
"Hold on, son.  Stay right where you are at till I see how badly you're hurt."  She began taking an inventory of his injuries.  He was going to have a horrible bruise on his face from where he was punched in the jaw.  She didn't see any blood anywhere yet, so that was a good sign.   
  
"Lucas, does it hurt anywhere besides your face, honey?"  
  
"Yeah." Lucas panted.  "My left side hurts a little."  
  
Kristen went to roll him a little bit and then saw the small trickle of blood coming from underneath his pyjamas on his left side.  She got up to get her medical bag out of the hallway.  After getting back down beside Lucas she dug in her bag for a pair of scissors to cut the top off so she could see how badly he was hurt.  After cutting off the shirt Kristin was relived to see that the knife had only grazed his side.  It would need to cleaned and bandaged and told him so.  All in all he didn't fair to badly from one of the most foolish acts she had ever seen him do.  She helped to get him onto the couch and proceeded to take care of his injuries.  While tending to him she figured it was time to let him know what she thought of his little act of heroism.  
  
"Lucas, why would you go charging into a room with a burglar with no way to defend yourself?  That was the most foolish act of stupidity that I have ever seen.  What if he had a gun or had a little bit better aim with that knife?  You could be dead right now and there isn't a thing I could have done about it.  Why did you do that?" Kristin fumed as she finished dressing the wound on his side.  
  
Lucas looked over at his mom and saw the terror and fury in his eyes.  The truth was he didn't' know why he did it.  When he saw that man taking their stuff and in their house it just felt like he had to do something.  He had to protect his mom and his family.  
  
"Mom, I can't honestly tell you why.  I just know that when I saw that man the only thought I had was protecting you and the house.  I wanted that man out of here and it never even crossed my mind what might have happened.  I felt that I had to do something so I did.  I'm sorry I scared you and I didn't mean to get hurt."  Lucas lowered his eyes, to ashamed to look at his mom and her disappointment.  
  
Kristin looked down at her son and placed a hand along his cheek.  He raised his eyes to look at her.  "Lucas I know you wanted to defend our home, so did I.  But you have to understand as much as this is our home it would be worth losing it all as long as you and Nathan and I were able to be together.  When I saw that man lunge at you with that knife I was as scared as I have ever been in my life.  I couldn't stand to lose you son.  It would destroy both mine and Nathan's world.  Do you understand?"  She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"Yeah mom, I understand and I am sorry about being so foolish." Lucas said as he embraced his mom.  
  
"Hey could I get in on all this huggin' and lovin'?" Nathan asked from the front doorway.  
  
"Nathan!" Kristin exclaimed and ran over to him.  
  
"Cap" Lucas said while trying to get off the couch.  
  
"No you don't Lucas.  You stay right there until I am sure you're okay.  Don't move." She warned him.  
  
Nathan and Kristin walked back over to Lucas.  He asked, "What are you doing here, Cap?  I thought you left hours ago."  
  
"I did but unfortunately the car broke down about ten miles from here and the roads where so bad from the snow that I decided not to chance going into town after all.  I called Noyce and told him and two of England's finest gave me a lift home.  I was practically up the porch when that burglar ploughed over top of me.  I chased him down and gave him to the two cops that gave me a lift up here.  You know kiddo, your mom is right.  That was a very stupid thing to do.  Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I am okay.  I am just glad that you are back.  We can now have our first of many Christmas's together.  Now can we open some presents here because I have a suspicion that soon mom is going to insist that I go to bed and rest and I may not feel like doing it later."  
  
"You got that right young man.  As soon as I am sure you're all right you're going right back up to bed and relax the rest of the day.  And there will be no argument about it.  Got it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes mom." He answered while winking at his dad.  "See I told you."  
  
Lucas, Kristin and Nathan all laughed as they started opening presents on their first Christmas together as a family.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
